Suppressant Of Truths
by Sickly.Twisted
Summary: For the satisfaction would go against all human nature . And all they dwelled to think was, "why is blood involved ?" .
1. Prologue

Finally I've posted something whether it's good or not, well that's what_ your_ here for . It is my first fan-fic, so please do say what comes to mind sparing my feelings, personally it wouldn't bother me at all . But I'd love to know what you think . I was listening to Not An Angel by City Sleeps and I was thinking who would say "I'm not an angel yet" they'd be crazy as to even refer to themselves to such creatures . And then BOOM Jace came into my mind, not that he ever leaves ;) . But yes so "my candle shines without a doubt , but the wind in your wings blows them out , and for my arms it is too late, and your wings are gonna have to wait" was the inspiration, well the whole song really . I know it is disgustingly short, but i didn't complete the first chapter and it is 4:12 Am, so bare with me you should have the chapter later today.

I'm rambling, so read and review if you'd like . As much as I'd like to keep Jace to myself and hide him from the horror of the world, he is not mine, nor any of the Mortal Instruments founded by Cassandra Clare .

P.S - there is chatter of Mortal Instruments awards, no sill people I am not trying to say hey my work is this that . Not at all I am only putting this because Raven-Rach asked me to, I personally don't know much about it so I am showing you what she sent me from an email "there is an awards thread running by Gema227 in The Discussion Forums on The Mortal Instruments part of Fan-fiction. Not many people know about it, but it needs some publicity and voters. There are some amazing writers for Mortal Instruments that need to be recognised, hopefully they will win some awards =]  
So spread the word if you can! " , so you've read it , get to it ;)

* * *

Story : Suppressant of Truths

Prologue

His eyes held such longing . . . . longing that kept stretching, and that will continue to stretch . Longing that can never be satisfied . For the satisfaction would go against all human nature . And all they dwelled to think was, "why is blood involved ?" . And she can see it, in his eyes at moments when he drops his horrible facade, and the consistancy at which he tries to hide it all . She can't help but want to make it go away, rearrange their dna . If only it didn't cost so much for the happiness of two fairly complicated lives .


	2. Blood

Here is the chapter , I was still listening that song , I don't think I am at the part where the song makes sense with the story yet , but if your around for more then you'd know . Haha , see what i did there ? :) Well anywho , the Mortal Instruments do not belong to me , but to the great mind of Cassandra Clare .

* * *

Story : Suppressant of Truths

Chapter 1 - Blood

Blood . They both shared the same blood, the blood currently flowing through him , was just as the blood pulsing through her . It continues to remain unfathomable . The words Clary and sister could not be sustained in the same sentence . Clary and sibling for that matter . But that's not even the worst of it all thinks Jace . Its the thought of what their feelings for each other mean to her . Her , yes the tiny half-pint about 5 ft , with the piercing green eyes , and hair of blazing fire , with the freckles , with the fragility of a child and an extremely short temper . Jace doesn't refrain a smile at the very thought of her little out bursts . As quickly as his smile appeared it is snatched , with the thought of her disgust for what they felt for one another . Finally like a blasted fool , he gave into the demise of showing what he felt , at least attempting to show how it was he feels . His memory enlightened him on the lies he'd told at Taki's "I'll just be your brother from now on" he said in his head, hearing the words as blows to his heart, the pain lightly constricting it . Jace began to hold the frame of his bed for support , while gripping the flesh over his heart, and strings of gold prickled the gold of his irises , irritating it .

His room still completely monk-like in every way , maintaining not even the slightest of socks hanging on the frame of the hamper . The walls of his room an off-white , while the dressers made of padauk wood and a mirror 4ft high , 1ft wide hanging on the right wall from the door . North west from the door is a closet with shirts to the left , jackets to the right seperated by a shelf of sneakers and shoes at the center . North East of the door is the door to the bathroom. The bed in which Jace is using for support is to the left of the door with a hamper with 2 separate sections for colors and white clothing in front of it . The light cascading from the window over Jace's bed . The Shadowhunter boy became over powered with the urge to lay down over the sheets heated by the light from the window, thinking that the it would help the cold from his heartache diminish . Laying down on his back, with his eyes to the ceiling , he began to reminisce on when things with Clary were so insouciant . For instance, the day of her birthday , in the green house . Telling her about the time when he became 5 years of age , and wanting to bathe in spaghetti . His mouth forming a half-smile at the thought of his childish act . No other soul would have heard of that moment of his life , for it wasn't the image he wanted portrayed of himself . Yet with Clary he felt that it was okay to share , the feeling of home that just poured off of her very essence to him , assured him that it was . Ha, he chuckled with an edge of bitterness , home . She felt like home to him because of the one reason he loathed most . Because the same blood that flowed through him , was just as the blood pulsing through her .

* * *

rofl . yikes , thanks for catching that fragil thing , If i were a reviewer I'd have been all what a silly person ;)


End file.
